godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla: Great Monster Battle
|genre=Action adventure Fighting |mode= |plannedfor=April 1995 |replacedby= |previous=''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' |next=''Godzilla: The Atomar Nightmare'' }} Godzilla: Great Monster Battle is a 2-D fighting game for the Super Famicom released on December 9, 1994. It is the sequel to Godzilla: Battle Legends. A North American release of the game called Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters was planned to be released in April 1995, but never was. Gameplay Single Player In the single player game, players are able to choose from Godzilla himself, Anguirus, King Ghidorah, Gigan, Megalon, Mechagodzilla, Biollante and Mothra. After selecting a monster, you are taken to a map of Japan and must select your opponent to battle. Battles take place in the familiar 2D fighting screen a la Street Fighter II, though the game plays more akin to the SNES Dragon Ball Z fighting games. Each round has a time period of sixty seconds during which each monster fights with a variety of attacks to wear their opponent's energy bar down and win the round. At the end of the round, the player's score is tallied up based on time, energy, and the level of their opponent. Once every enemy monster has been defeated, the player enters the eighth, final round and must face the Heisei Mechagodzilla or Atragon. Upon the defeat of on of those monsters, the credits roll and the game ends. Each monster has a variety of standard and unique, special attacks and the ability to block. Standard attacks include light and heavy physical attacks (punch, kick, etc.) and varying degrees of energy-based attacks, a dash attack and a grab attack. Each monster also appears to have the ability to stun the opponent with a loud roar. As a succession of hits is landed, the monster will glow red, allowing a powerful super move to be unleashed. Monsters are able to use their projectile attacks to block oncoming projectiles, similar to Street Fighter 2, and sometimes the two clash in a brief test-of-strength encounter. Multi-Player The game supports the standard two player Vs Mode, the only difference being in the player's ability to select to play as Mechagodzilla 2 and Atragon, and to choose their own battleground. Monsters *Godzilla *Anguirus *King Ghidorah *Gigan *Megalon *Mechagodzilla *Biollante *Mothra *Mechagodzilla/Super MechaGodzilla *Garuda *Gotengo *Battra (Special combo move only) Stages *Osaka Castle Grounds *Fuji Five Lakes *World Children's Land *Outskirts Of Tokyo *Yokosuka *Wasaka Bay *Minato Mirai 21 *Makuhari Bay Area *Tokyo Bay Gallery DAMGAME.jpg DAMGAME2.jpg Godzilla_Kaiju_Daikessen_full.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-09-10_at_1.09.45_PM.png|The character selection screen King Ghidorah pallette set.png|King Ghidorah's palette swaps Godzilla_Giant_Monster_Battle_Monster_names_SNES.png| the sprites of the names in game including the VS Trivia *Despite not being playable in this game after being playable in Godzilla: Battle Legends, Battra appears as a special move used by Mothra, replicating a scene from Godzilla vs. Mothra. *The Showa and Heisei Mechagodzillas are both only referred to as "メカゴジラ" in this game, the only difference being the font in which their names are displayed. The Showa Mechagodzilla's name is written in the same font it appeared in on posters for Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla, while the Heisei Mechagodzilla's name is written in the font used on posters for Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II. *The May 1995 issue of the magazine Nintendo Power mentioned an American release of this game, titled Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters, and claimed that it was released in April, though it never was. The game was never mentioned in the magazine again, and never saw an American release; the reasons are still unknown. Category:Godzilla video games - 1990s